


Rubber Ducky

by 22_Ti



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Duck - Freeform, Ducks, F/F, Lots of Laughs, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rubber Ducks, more ducks, rubber ducky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: What happens when the Bellas get caught filling Aubrey’s car trunk with rubber duckies? The Bellas blame Beca then concoct a convoluted plan to get back at her for Aubrey. Or what happens when a bunch of Pitch Perfect fanatics get in a chat room and start tossing crazy prompt ideas around.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Rubber Ducky

All the Bellas except Beca were at the Lodge at Fallen Leaves for their retreat. Chloe looked into the back of Aubrey’s car. "See, Stacie? I told you we needed more than a thousand rubber duckies to fill Aubrey's trunk!"

"I didn't think there was this much space; it seems a lot smaller when you're in it," Stacie smirked and crossed her arms.

"When were you in Aubrey's trunk???" Emily’s innocence was charming. Stacie didn’t answer. 

"Let's order more ducks on Amazon; they can arrive tomorrow." Jessica was excited about the order, or was it Ashley?

"What the hell are you doing with my car?" Aubrey was borderline pissed as she walked up. She kicked at the empty boxes littering the ground. The Bellas each began to panic and scrambled to come up with a reason there were a thousand rubber ducks in Aubrey’s car.

“Errr, it was Beca’s idea to fill your trunk with rubber duckies. Chloe and Stacie bet whether it would take more or less than a thousand ducks. And here we are.” Fat Amy whistled as she looked everywhere but at Aubrey.

After looking around, Aubrey asked, “Where is Beca anyway?”

Chloe explained her girlfriend was running late because of her internship. “She was trying to hurry.” Chloe motioned to the ducks in Aubrey’s trunk. “Beca was dying to see your reaction. She insisted we fill it all the way up so they would explode out when you opened the trunk.”

“Rubber, you know.” Stacie nervously added. “Contraction and expansion.” The more the Bellas talked, the more convoluted the story got.

“But why _my_ trunk?”

“You know how Beca is,” Chloe nervously twittered. “Always the joker.”

“Plus, your trunk is the largest,” Fat Amy barked.

Aubrey thought for a few moments. Then Stacie piped up. “We _could_ get back at her for you.” She laid out an ingenious plan for driving Beca insane. “It’s only fair since this was her idea.”

“I’m not having this conversation,” the former captain responded. But the longer she listened the more interested she became.

* * *

Beca called out from the shower. “Chloe! What the hell is this?” She grabbed the toy and stuck her arm out of the shower, showing the redhead the yellow duck with giant headphones. 

“That’s Beca-Duck,” Chloe chirped. She pulled her hands from behind her back and presented what she had hidden. “And this is Chloe-Duck.” Chloe presented the duck with red hair and a microphone. 

“Seriously, Chlo? We’ve now resorted to showering with toys?” Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe shoved the red-headed duck her way. Beca looked at them both before putting them in the shower niche.

* * *

Throughout the next week, Beca found random ducks scattered around her and Chloe’s room and the Bella house. This time, there was one sitting in her favorite coffee cup, another on top of a cereal box in the cabinet, and several lined up across the kitchen counter. There were even random ducks in the refrigerator. “What the hell?” Beca muttered to herself as she picked up one of the ducks. “This is getting out of hand. It’s like they are multiplying.” She set the toy back down and went to find her girlfriend. “CHLOE!” She called as she climbed the stairs.

When Beca opened the door to their bedroom, Chloe was lying on the bed, reading a textbook, her earphones in. She lazily turned over and smiled at Beca. “Hi, babe.” Her eyebrows then furrowed together. “You look frustrated. What’s wrong, Beca.”

“This damned ducks. What’s going on? They are invading everywhere.”

Chloe blinked as she pulled her earphones out. “What are you talking about, Becs?” Her voice was innocent, as was the look on her face.

“Come on, Chloe! You know exactly what I mean.” Beca’s frustration had hit a boiling point. The duck in her coffee cup was the last straw. The black cup was sacred, precisely like her coffee. Chloe didn’t answer. Beca reached down to grab the redhead’s hand and pulled her off their shared bed. “Come on, Miss I-Don’t-Know-What-You-Are-Talking-About.”

Beca stomped downstairs, dragging Chloe along with her. She went over to where her coffee cup waited to be filled with caffeine. Empty. She looked at the counter. Nothing. She jerked open the cabinet and found the cereal box. No duck. Even the refrigerator was toy free. ““I’M NOT CRAZY! THERE WERE DUCKS IN HERE.”

Chloe looked at her girlfriend with wide-eyes. “Oooookay, Beca. If you say so.”

Beca wasn’t sure if she was angry, upset, or going crazy. She turned and stomped back upstairs to their bedroom.

Jessica and Ashley came from around the corner, quietly giggling into their cupped hands. Chloe gave them a tremendous smile and a thumbs up before rushing upstairs after Beca.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Chloe convinced Beca to go swimming with her. “The sunshine will do you good, maybe clear out those visions.” Beca glared at her as she changed into her suit. 

Downstairs, some of the other Bellas were outside enjoying the water. Chloe insisted on slathering sunscreen all over Beca before they headed out. The brunette looked through the sliding glass door towards the pool. She saw Emily floating on a huge yellow rubber ducky pool raft. “CHLOE!” She didn’t even wait for Chloe to look before running outside.

When she passed the door frame, there was no ducky pool raft, and Emily was nowhere to be found. Frowning, she went back in to let Chloe finish putting her sunscreen on so she wouldn’t get burnt. When she and Chloe went out, Emily was sitting on the edge of the pool with a tray of drinks. Jessica and Ashley were on alligator floats, each with a drink in hand. 

Legacy offered Chloe and Beca two of the three drinks remaining on the tray. “Pineapple Hibiscus Punch, Captains?” Her innocence threw Beca off.

As she took a drink from the tray, Beca eyed the youngest Bella warily. “Where’s your float, Emily? Weren’t you out here on a big yellow duck?”

Emily wrinkled her nose before responding. “No, Cap. Jessica, Ashley, and I are sharing the gators.” Chloe was standing behind Beca, trying her best to hold in her laughter. Things like this kept happening for several days. Beca would find rubber ducks in random places. When she’d get someone to show them, the ducks would be gone when she returned.

One night, something seemed different in her and Chloe’s room, enough to wake her up. She struggled to open her eyes and saw tiny tea lights scattered around the bedroom. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to focus. There must have been three dozen electric tealights, and sitting in front of each light was a rubber duck. Somebody had pointed the ducks directly at Beca. Staring. 

Despite Chloe being awake, fighting her laughter, Beca got out of bed without talking to her girlfriend and found a box. She went around the room, sweeping all the ducks and lights into the box before dutifully tossing the container into the hallway.

The next morning, Beca was out of bed early, which was uncharacteristic of her. Chloe quickly dressed and went downstairs to find Beca sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. “I’m not talking to you, so don’t try,” she said as the redhead came down. Chloe shrugged and poured herself a cup, winking at C.R., who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “That was creepy, you know.”

“I thought you weren’t talking to me,” Chloe replied.

“Chloe,” Beca whined. “I woke up in the middle of the night and found a whole flock of fucking rubber duckies staring at me, all with candles sitting behind them. Why? What are you doing to me?”

* * *

Beca ran across the quad since she was late to afternoon Bellas’ practice. Chloe had sent her on some stupid errand to pick up some sheet music. The clerk at the store had no idea what she was talking about, so Beca just left. She flew through the door, which banged against the wall.

“Sorry, I’m late, guys. Chloe, that store didn’t have your music.” Beca looked up to discover the practice room was empty. “Guys?” Beca checked her watch to make sure she had the time right. Then… she saw it. The metal folding chairs were arranged in a circle. But instead of Bellas, each chair held a huge inflatable rubber duck.

Eight chairs. Eight fucking chairs with eight fucking ducks. And what’s even worse, they each had on wigs. There were four brunette ducks, a blonde, an African American, and a redhead duck. The one she assumed represented her was wearing sunglasses and bulky headphones. Beca wandered around to admire the team’s handiwork. She pulled out her phone and took several pictures as proof that the ducks were really there.

“Guys,” she called out. “You can come out now. I get it. Jokes on me.” Beca tried not to laugh, but if she had to be honest, it was frigging hilarious. She heard a noise and turned towards the piano. “Holy mother of ducks!”

A loud QUACK came from behind the trash can, and a live duck came waddling out. Yes, a real live duck. White feathers, curly tail, orange beak, the works. “Geesh, GUYS, come on.” Beca plopped down in one of the empty chairs and buried her head in her hands. She jerked her head up when she heard a series of additional, smaller quacks. 

Waddling from the closet was a tiny ducking, a pink, fuzzy duckling whose tiny features had been fashioned into a mohawk! Beca slapped her forehead. Following the pink duck was another series of ducklings - bright blue, lime green, there was even a tie-dye ducking, all the baby ducklings were waddling as fast as they could to catch up with their mama duck. “Seriously? I mean, stop it already. I get the picture.”

When the Bellas burst out of the storage closet, they were all laughing. C.R. had her phone trained on Beca’s face as she’d been recording Beca’s reaction. “Cap, you should have seen your reaction. Priceless.”

“I love you, awesome nerds, but this prank almost drove me insane. How much did all this cost?”

None of the Bellas would make eye contact with their co-captain. Apparently, no one wanted to talk about the money side of things.

“Please don’t tell me this was from the Bellas’ budget. Despite our sponsorships, we need to be careful with our cash.” Crickets. “Seriously, guys. “You are all students. How did you pay for that?” 

Chloe was the only Bella brave enough to speak up. “We had outside help.”

Meanwhile, back at the Lodge, Aubrey sat at her desk watching C.R.’s live feed. She smirked as she looked at her credit card bills knowing all the money she spent was for a good cause. 

* * *

Beca cornered Chloe in their bedroom after practice and grilled her about the ducks. “Honestly, Chloe. How much are we out on this elaborate prank?”

“On the prank, nothing. I was telling the truth when I said we had outside help. But for the contest…”

“Back up. Contest?”

Chloe sheepishly explained how she and Stacie had a bet whether or not it would take more or less than 1,000 ducks to fill the trunk of a car. She opened their closet to reveal several Amazon cases stacked towards the back. “Say hi to our duck flock.”

“So how did you get from betting on how many ducks would fit into the trunk of a car to some elaborate duck prank against me?”

“Well.... it was kind of Aubrey’s car. And… we kinda got caught. Then… we sort of told her it was your idea. So, she helped concoct a plan to help get back at you.”

“When I didn’t do anything in the first place.”

Chloe gave her a sheepish look. “Now we are stuck with all these ducks. I thought about returning them to Amazon, but the boxes were already open.”

“I say we prank the Trebles and let the ducks be their problem.”

* * *

Later that afternoon, most of the Bellas were all downstairs talking ducks. Lilly was sitting on the couch, whispering to her live ducks that she’d brought back from the rehearsal room. “The babies think I’m their mother,” she whispered.

Beca came out of her bedroom and stepped on a rubber duck in the hallway. The stairs down to the living area each had a duck on the tread. “Again?” She groaned. “Come ON guys, not cool!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who contributed! You know who you are. It takes a village...  
> Special appreciation to @shortstack_posen and @Rocket Alana


End file.
